Barb 1980
The Begining..... They meet and the Cabal starts. Our intrepid teens meet for the first time in the lunchroom of the Leesville High school in TN. Carrie has invited Luca the Italian boy, who she has been hiding in her large tree house in her backyard, to lunch at school, while they are talking at one end of the lunch table. At the other end of the table Boris and Brian, who have been setting up the computer system for the school, are taking a lunch break. They over hear the conversation and feel the use of Prime. They are not the only ones that overhear and sense what is going on. Sunshine the Native American girl who transferred in this year named Sunshine. People Locations *Carrie *Luca *Borris *Brian *Sunshine Island Committee The committee is the group of leaders that run and maintain the town that is on the island. If the committee ever grows in number it shall be kept at an odd number to allow for tie breakers. *As of 1980/81 the members who make up the cabal are also the members that make up the committee that runs the town for the mundane aspects. *QUESTION: Does the mundane government of the island need to stay with the elders of the cabal? Can this work be passed down to various acolytes? *QUESTION: How should taxes be collected? The "town" on the island is more of a rich person's retreat. In this way the exists on private land and is not really a town in the manor that other people Island Cabal The island is home to a group of mages. At this time the cabal has no formal name. There are two type of members in the cabal, the ruling counsel and general members. Only the counsel members are able to vote and make changes to the rules. *Question: Should the cabal include non awakened individuals **Brian's Input: Non awakened shoud be allowed *Question: How does the transfer of power take place when one member steps down or gets killed **Brian's Input: Have each person elect a replacement, a successor, to which the remaining members agree upon. A councel member may not vote for his replacement. *Question: Should the cabal include one representative from each tradition on the ruling board **Brian's Input: In the event that other organizations come to live on the island then it would be fair for their organization to have an input. *Question: How do children, especially those of members get treated. **Suggestion is that they are not made eligible until they come of age 18. Exceptions to this rule can be made if all members vote unanimously Non Awakened Connected to Island Below are names of people that are associated with the island or people on the island that non awakened. Spirits on Island Due to a spell that the former owner of the island placed on his people and servants, those who die on the island can not be released into the next life, their souls are trapped.